


don't take it personal

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [6]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Jackson and Cruz are friends, M/M, Mistletoe, holiday party, jp knows everything about everyone, let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: Cruz drags Jackson to a holiday party, only to abandon him for her girlfriend
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez, Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez
Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017318
Kudos: 4





	don't take it personal

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how long one shots are supposed to be but this one came out at 16 pages

“Jackson, it’s one party. Then you can go home and tell your sponsor you did it and take a nap until winter is over.” Cruz rolled her eyes, “Plus, it’s mostly racers, I think anyone that isn’t in the league is a plus one. So there’s no working press.”  
  
“Then I’ll say I went and stay home,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“There’s a list of attendants, Jack. They’ll know if you didn’t,” she sighed, “Zip up the back of my dress?”  
  
Jackson zipped the back of her dress, “What’s the point in forcing us to go if there’s no… press?”  
  
“Because we drive big metal death traps and _someone_ has a nasty habit of causing crashes.” she said, “It’s bonding. Plus, it’ll be a little fun.”  
  
“For you, maybe,” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re just saying that because I invited Natalie Certain as my plus one,” Cruz stated, “you could’ve invited someone you like.”  
  
“I totally forgot you’re planning on abandoning me for your date,” Jackson sighed dramatically, “you’re like… the worst best friend.”  
  
“Aw,” Cruz touched her chest, “I’m your best friend? I’ve broken through your icy cold exterior?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’m going to replace you and get a new best friend.”  
  
The blonde beamed, “Maybe you’ll meet them at tonight's party.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure there won’t be anyone I haven’t already _met_ there, based on the fact that it’s mostly racers.”  
  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “But you’re antisocial so now you’ll be forced to hang around us instead of going straight to Ray or to Gale or home or...anywhere we can’t reach you.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “Key word being forced.”  
  
Cruz rolled her eyes, “You’re going to be the death of me, Storm. One night of fun won’t kill you.”  
  
“You say that, but are you sure it won’t?” Jackson groaned, “Ugh, fine, what do I need to wear?”  
  
“It’s a formal event,” Cruz stated, “so you have finding something to wear easy.”  
  
“Can’t you just...choose something from my closet while I complain?”  
  
Cruz sighed, “I guess so, but only because I’m _abandoning you_ for Natalie.”  
  
“Yeah, you are.” Jackson agreed, then asked, “How’s that going by the way?”  
  
“It’s going great,” Cruz beamed.  
  
He chuckled, “Are you dating yet?”  
  
“If I’m lucky, we will be soon.”  
  
“Does she know you want to be dating?” he hummed.  
  
Cruz shrugged, “We haven’t talked about it much. Here, wear this.”  
  
Jackson accepted the clothing and nodded, pulling his shirt off over his head, “You haven’t talked about it?”  
  
“When would we have talked about it?”  
  
“Haven’t you been going on dates for like...a month and a half now?”  
  
“Well yeah, but-”  
  
Jackson cut her off, “So I feel like you had plenty of chances to talk about it.”  
  
“It’s…” Cruz pouted, “It’s complicated. I don’t want to move too quickly or something.”  
  
“A month and a half. And you haven’t even mentioned dating.” he frowned, “Are you sure you aren’t already dating?”  
  
“Positive.” Cruz nodded.  
  
“So if I asked her if you were dating she’d say no?”  
  
“...yes.” Cruz confirmed.  
  
“Yes she’d say no? Or if I asked she’d say yes?”  
  
“The first one?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’ll be sure to ask her then.”  
  
“Not tonight though,” Cruz said, “It would be rude.”  
  
“And?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
  
“And what?”  
  
“What does it matter if _I’m_ rude?” Jackson rolled his eyes, “that’s kind of my reputation at this point.”  
  
Cruz stuck her tongue out, “You encourage it, you prick.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “It’s fun sometimes.”  
  
“How will you romance a pretty boy or girl if they all think you’re an asshole?” Cruz frowned.  
  
Jackson paused, “... the same way I got you to be friends with me?”  
  
“Oh, pity?”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Cruz beamed, “What? you said the same way.”  
  
“Well how would you suggest I go about it?”  
  
“Be nicer,” she laughed, “flirt a little?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “Any realistic suggestions?”  
  
“Apologize for being a dick in the past?”  
  
Jackson sighed, “That sounds awful,”  
  
Cruz laughed, “The mortifying ordeal of being known.”  
  
“I like being known by people like you.” Jackson shrugged, “Who are assholes sometimes.”  
  
“I’ve never been an asshole in my entire life.”  
  
“You are awful. You’re a bitch and a heathen.”  
  
“I’m not helping you get a date anymore.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “You were going to help me?”  
  
“A little,” she laughed, “If Natalie wanted to too.”  
  
“You were going to drag the reporter into my love life?” Jackson stepped into his shoes.  
  
Cruz smirked, “If she was willing.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “You’re the worst.”  
  
“Takes one to know one.” She shrugged, “Come on, let’s go.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Fine.”  
  
“I’m going to drive, get in my car.”  
  
“You’re going to leave me stranded at the party, aren’t you?”  
  
“No, I’m making sure you don’t leave early.” Cruz stated, grabbing her keys, “And maybe stranding you.”  
  
“I’ll just call an uber then.”  
  
“For which?” Cruz pouted, “What if Natalie breaks my poor fragile heart?”  
  
“Then you should’ve thought of that earlier,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“You’re my emotional support.” she sat in the driver’s seat.  
  
Jackson laughed, sitting in the passenger seat, “I’m your emotional support asshole, I can’t be nice.”  
  
“Just be an emotional support best friend. Who loves me.”  
  
“I do love you, but I’m still going to be an asshole.”  
  
“I know but I was hoping you’d be cool and not a dick for like...one night.” Cruz grinned, “Can you use my phone to text Nat and say we’re on our way?”  
  
Jackson nodded, taking her phone, “Maybe I’ll be cool… depends on how I’m feeling.”  
  
Cruz sighed, “Don’t...text Nat anything weird.”  
  
“Why would I text something weird?”  
  
“Because you hate me.” Cruz rolled her eyes, “You want to ruin my life.”  
  
“I don’t want to ruin your life,” Jackson argued, “you’re the only person who puts up with my shit.”  
  
She smiled slightly, “good point. Well, then because you want to cancel my date so I don’t abandon you.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t do that, I want you to be happy.”  
  
“You do?” Cruz asked softly, smiling, “Really?”  
  
“Yes, I do. I’m not _heartless_.”  
  
“I know you aren’t, I just....didn’t expect you to admit that.” Cruz whispered, “You’re so...grumpy usually.”  
  
“Oh I still am, I’m just trying something new,” Jackson teased.  
  
“Well I like it.” she laughed, “Okay, let me drive, stop distracting me.”  
  
“I’m not distracting,” Jackson said.  
  
Cruz started the car, “Then why am I distracted?”  
  
“Probably because you’re thinking about making out with Natalie.”  
  
“...I am now,” Cruz mumbled, trying to hide her blush with her hair.  
  
“This is why I should drive.”  
  
“We have only kissed like...three times.” Cruz countered, “I’ve earned fantasizing while driving.”  
  
“Is that what you’re going to say when we get in an accident?”  
  
“I drive professionally, I’m not about to crash.”  
  
“You _might_.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “But I won’t.”  
  
“When you do, I’m going to remind you that you said you wouldn’t”  
  
“If I crash I promise to let you give a billion embarrassing interviews.” Cruz winked.  
  
“I’ll tell Natalie Certain in specific all about how you crashed because you were daydreaming about making out with her.”  
  
“It’s past making out now.” Cruz stated, her eyes keeping on the road ahead, “It’s an entire future. We’ve adopted a cat and live in a flat together. And are looking into adopting.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “That’s gross and wholesome.”  
  
She grinned, “I asked if you wanted to be a sperm donor and you told me you’ll make me crash during our next race together.”  
  
“I’m honestly touched that you’d ask but you don’t want a kid with my genes,”  
  
“I think you’re pretty neat,” Cruz shrugged, “But I respect your decision.”  
  
“Sorry Ci, you’ll have to ask someone else.”  
  
She hummed, “Natalie suggested your partner. Your one in the future.”  
  
Jackson raised his eyebrows, “and who would that be?”  
  
“She was very vague,” Cruz shrugged, “But they’re a racer. So….I assume a guy since I’m the only lady racer you know.”  
  
Jackson laughed, “That’s why you want me to go, isn’t it? So I can find your future… baby daddy.”  
  
Cruz shrugged, “I mean, I don’t want to ask my brothers, that’d be crazy awkward.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah a little bit.” she giggled, “But you’ll have fun, promise.”  
  
“If I don’t have fun, I’m blaming you.”  
  
“Don’t be mad at me, be mad at my poor psychic abilities.”  
  
“If I’m mad at your psychic abilities aren’t I mad at you?”  
  
“....No.” she parked in the back lot, “Okay, so I didn’t tell you everything about this party.”  
  
“... what didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Well, it’s like...a normal holiday party?...Gingerbread, live singing, photo ops, mistletoe, a dance floor, a hashtag to tweet to, the works.” She shrugged, “Chick set it up.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “Alright let's get this over with.”  
  
“Well that’s the other thing...Natalie got here early, so...I mean you can hang out with us for a little?” she offered, looking at her phone.  
  
“I’m not going to crash your date,” Jackson said, “just… text me when you’re ready to leave and I’ll hang out.”  
  
“Have I ever told you that you are my best friend in the whole wide world?” Cruz beamed, “Okay, how do I look?”  
  
Jackson smiled, “You look beautiful, knock her dead.”  
  
“Try to have fun? For me?” She hummed, adjusting her grip on her purse as she started toward the front.  
  
“I’ll try.”  
  
Cruz gave him a thumbs up and then turned as soon as she was in the building. She ran right into Natalie and they started talking, leaving Jackson alone in this stupid party that he didn’t even want to come to. The blonde touched his shoulder as he walked by, “Stay safe, keep an eye out for your future husband and mistletoe and all that.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, before taking note of where the mistletoe was in order to avoid it, “Whatever.”  
  
“Hi Jackson,” Natalie waved, “Have fun, okay? I know this is pretty lame, but...you’re cool, so you should have no problem enjoying yourself.”  
  
“That’s what I tell him, Nat,” Cruz beamed, “Maybe he’ll listen to you though.”  
  
Jackson waved at Natalie, before looking at Cruz, “I already told you I’d try.”  
  
Natalie grabbed Cruz’s wrist and hummed, “Well, bye Jackson, I want to show Cruz something.”  
  
“Oh, um...alright,” the racer nodded, “Lead the way.”  
  
Jackson sighed, watching the pair leave, before glancing around the room. There was a group of Tim and his friends around the tables of refreshments, which he wanted to get something from but didn’t want to deal with them. Everyone seemed to be grouped, or at least paired off, which made him feel even more awkward than he already did.  
  
It was a few minutes later when someone arrived ceremoniously late, Danny Swervez. The hispanic tapped Jackson’s shoulder and hummed, “Hey, do you...know what’s going on? I totally forgot about this until Octane called me like...half an hour ago.”  
  
Jackson whirled around, “No, not really… uh Natalie dragged Cruz off somewhere and since Cruz is the one who forced me to go, I don’t know shit about this party.”  
“I was told there’d be cake,” he smiled awkwardly, “And that this was mandatorily optional.”  
  
Jackson laughed, “So you got to be fashionably late and miss the first part?”  
  
“Well I forgot and I was helping my mom with dinner…” Danny shrugged.  
  
“You don’t need to explain yourself,” Jackson smiled, “I was actively trying to find a way out of it.”  
  
“Hm…” he pursed his lips, “I don’t see why. I mean...I know you’re antisocial but it’s just a party.”  
  
Jackson paused, “It’s the principle I guess. I mean it’s not like I get along with more than… three people here, maybe.”  
  
“Cruz….maybe Natalie…” he stuck out his tongue, “who’s three?”  
  
“Well I said it was _maybe_ three,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
Danny sighed, “Was I right with one and two? I know you and Natalie aren’t all buddy-buddy, but...I mean you get along.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Natalie and I are cool most of the time.”  
  
“Most of the time?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson smiled slightly, “She’s a total bitch sometimes.”  
  
“I mean… you can be too sometimes,” Danny shrugged, “no offense though.”  
  
“Really?” Jackson asked, trying not to move at all in fear of mistletoe.  
  
Danny hummed, “Yeah you’re kinda an ass on occasion, but it’s kind of fun, come with me to see if there actually is cake.”  
  
“Uh...no, I’m alright,” Jackson shook his head.  
  
“Come on,” Danny pouted, “I don’t really want to hang out by myself and you’re definitely just going to melt into the floor if you’re alone for two minutes.”  
  
“What?” Jackson frowned, “Like the wicked witch or…?”  
  
Danny laughed, “Like a wallflower who tried too hard to disappear. You’re going to turn invisible or something.”  
  
“I wish.” he sighed, “Seriously, Swervez, I’m fine where I am.”  
  
“I want you to come though.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“... because I think you need to,” Danny shrugged, “someone’s gotta help you loosen up and your best friend is _definitely_ hooking up with Certain, so I’ve decided it’s my job.”  
  
“Did I say she’s hooking up with Natalie?” he blinked, “Did I even say they were here together?”  
  
“You said that Natalie dragged Cruz somewhere, and I talk to Natalie a decent amount so it’s a pretty safe bet.”  
  
“Are you friends with Natalie?” Jackson asked, “Because I have some questions.”  
  
“You could say that,” Danny beamed, “and I’ll answer them if you come with me.”  
  
“Fine. Only because I want to make sure Cruz isn’t gonna get her heart broken,” Jackson sighed, “Lead the way.”  
  
Danny nodded, “Alright, ask your questions!”  
  
“She’s into Cruz romantically right?” Jackson asked, “And isn’t doing this for a story or something?”  
  
“She’s not that dedicated to her job,” Danny shook his head, “she really likes Cruz and is always in some weird daydream land about their future where they adopt a cat and live in the city and whatever else.”  
  
“And you’re the sperm donor because they want to adopt but also want like...a them baby and asking family would be weird?” Jackson asked.  
  
“Not as far as I’m aware…” Danny frowned, “what do you know that I don’t? Because Natalie was whining about how they’ll have to find a sperm donor eventually like yesterday.”  
  
“Cruz was talking about it in the car.” he shrugged, staring at the ceiling to make sure there’s no mistletoe, “And she said I was her first choice but I said no, and I assume you’re second since you’re both their friends or whatever.”  
  
Danny stopped walking, “You told her no?”  
  
“...yeah?”  
  
“...Why?” Danny asked, “Also, why are you staring at the ceiling? I’ve had to steer you out of a collision course twice now.”  
  
“Uh...I’m...I don’t want my bloodline to continue. Bad genepool,” Jackson stopped, “And Cruz mentioned mistletoe. I’m trying to avoid it.”  
  
Danny hummed, “Well then you’re drawing more attention to it than anyone else… and your uhh… wanting to end your bloodline sounds all sorts of cryptic.”  
  
“Bad genepool,” he shrugged, “I got adopted when I was like...15? So…” Jackson turned his head to face Danny, “I dunno, it’s complicated.”  
  
Danny nodded, “I’m… sorry? That feels like the right thing to say, right? Because I don’t know your situation but it sounds like it was shitty and I’m sorry if I’m right.”  
  
“I appreciate that. Thanks, Swervez.” Jackson hummed, “So, what about you? Would you say no if Natalie asked?”  
  
Danny shrugged, “I’d probably say yes if she asked, but I don’t think she would since she was talking about genetic screening and all sorts of shit like that.”  
  
“That sounds like her,” he chuckled, “Hey so are they dating?”  
  
“I think so?”  
  
“Cruz thinks they aren’t.”  
  
“Weird,” Danny hummed, “I’m pretty sure Natalie thinks they are.”  
  
“I told her that they’ve been going on dates for over a month and so they’re definitely serious, but…” Jackson stopped at the table, “You know.”  
  
“I’ll tell Natalie that they need to have a conversation then.”  
  
“Are you seeing someone and thinking you’re not?” he laughed, “Also, get your cake so I can return to being a wallflower.”  
  
Danny shook his head, “Not that I’m aware of,” he frowned, “and you are not going to go back to standing around looking miserable, it’s a party, Jackson.”  
  
“I’m only here because I was forced to come,” he said, “And what are you planning?”  
  
“I’m planning on making you actually hang out,” Danny shrugged, “I told you that I think you need to loosen up.”  
  
“I’m plenty loose.”  
  
“Then you won’t have any problem with having a little fun.”  
  
The taller man shook his head, staring at the ceiling, “Forced fun isn’t fun.”  
  
“Doesn’t your neck hurt from looking up?” Danny asked, “I’m assuming you never do it so it’s gotta be uncomfortable.”  
  
“...A little, yeah.”  
  
“No one cares about it, Jackson,” Danny said, “You’re fine, dude.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
Danny laughed, “What’s the worst thing that’ll happen? You have to kiss me?”  
  
“In front of people.” Jackson added.  
  
“No one’s paying attention to us, I promise,” Danny laughed, “theoretically, I could kiss you right now and the only person who’d notice is probably JP.”  
  
“Why JP?” Jackson looked around for his colleague, who was talking to Spikey and Bubba.  
  
“Because he somehow knows everything,” Danny shrugged, “I think he actually has eyes on the back of his head.”  
  
“Does JP really know that much?”  
  
“I might be exaggerating a little.”  
  
Jackson chuckled, “Wait, are you thinking about kissing me?”  
  
Danny blushed, “You’re the one being all paranoid about mistletoe.”  
  
“That has nothing to do with you.”  
  
“... not even a little?”  
  
Jackson frowned, “You can ask Cici, it’s just the principle.”  
  
“I’m not going to ask Cruz,” Danny said, “I believe you.”  
  
“Sorry if it hurts your feelings.” Jackson said, looking up again, “It really is nothing personal.”  
  
Danny hummed, “I’m not… why would I be hurt?”  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t want you to think I think you’re disgusting or something.”  
  
“Well now I’m worried that you do think that, and you’re just trying to be nice,” Danny joked.  
  
“No, I swear, you’re not like...gross, I just don’t want...the whole mistletoe thing with anyone.” Jackson stammered.  
  
“No, no, I get it,” Danny laughed, “you can be a wallflower and I’ll enjoy my cake and it’ll be great for both of us… you’ve got some social interaction now.”  
  
“I think I saw benches outside.” Jackson said softly, “I mean..if you want, so you can sit and eat?”  
  
“I don’t hate parties like you do, but if you’re offering I won’t say no.”  
  
The taller man shook his head, “We don’t have to.”  
  
“No, we can,” Danny offered a hand to Jackson, “let’s go.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Positive.”  
  
Jackson took Danny’s hand, “Okay, if you’re...I mean, I don’t want you to miss out or something?”  
  
“I’m not missing out on anything, Storm.”  
  
“But you...don’t hate parties,” he said, “Danny, dude, you don’t...need to just do things to keep me company.”  
  
“I like spending time with you,” Danny shrugged, “you’re more fun than this party.”  
  
Jackson laughed, “I am definitely not.”  
  
“I think so,” Danny hummed, “and it’ll be nice to get some fresh air.”  
  
Jackson nodded, walking to the main lobby, then stopping when he got a text, “Oh, Cruz texted. One second.” He frowned as he read it, “look...up?” He tilted his head back, seeing mistletoe in a red bow, “Fuck.”  
  
Cruz laughed from a couch against the wall, looking more than a little disheveled, “Hey Stormy.”  
  
Natalie waved from beside her, “Hi Jackson, hi Danny.”  
  
Cruz beamed at the pair, “You know it’s tradition, Jackson, kiss the boy.”  
  
“It’s…” Danny blushed, “I mean, you guys don’t actually care, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Jackson grumbled, “she does.”  
  
“Come on,” Cruz grinned, “You have to, it’s the rule.”  
  
“It’s not a rule,” Jackson argued.  
  
“Don’t be lame about it,” Natalie grinned, “one kiss won’t kill you.”  
  
“It might,” Jackson argued.  
  
Danny smiled awkwardly up at Jackson, “Is this based on principle again, because I might be a little offended if it’s personal.”  
  
“What part of any of that would be personal?” Jackson frowned, “It isn’t personal. I promise, Danny.”  
  
“First name basis with Swervez?” Cruz teased.  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny shrugged, blushing, “we were joking about how you might think there was something wrong with me, and then you said one kiss might kill you, and…”  
  
“Hey Danny?” Natalie started, leaning up against Cruz, “Can you give Jackson a ride home?”  
  
Danny turned to face Natalie and Cruz, “I… yeah? I can do that.”  
  
“Perfect, you can kiss then,” she said, “Or now. But you need to kiss. And Jackson is going to need a ride.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “Danny, can I kiss you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Can I kiss you?” he repeated.  
  
“Yeah… yeah you can kiss me,” Danny stammered.  
  
Jackson leaned down and gently held Danny’s face in place as he kissed the smaller man.  
  
Cruz whooped, beaming and laughing, “Sperm donor secured!”  
  
“What?” Natalie asked, “What does that mean?”  
  
Jackson pulled away, sighing, “Cruz is always fantasizing about your future together.”  
  
“Oh, like Danny’s fantasizing about you right now?” Cruz teased.  
  
“Shut up, Cruz,” Danny mumbled, blushing.  
  
“Don’t tell my girlfriend that I fantasize about my future with to shut up,” Natalie huffed.  
  
Jackson grinned, “Shut up, Cruz.”  
  
“Fuck off, Jackson, don’t you have a boy to kiss?” Cruz stuck her tongue out, then paused, “Wait, Nat we were going to head out, weren’t we?”  
  
“Mhm,” she nodded, “Let’s leave the boys.”  
  
Danny laughed as Natalie pulled Cruz away, “You didn’t kiss me just so I’d stop coming up with reasons to take it personal if you didn’t, did you?”  
  
“Would you take it personal if I did?” Jackson hummed. Then he smiled at Danny, “You’re a pretty good kisser.”  
  
“You too.”


End file.
